She's the one comforable
by checking out the chan-chan man
Summary: first fanfic...first MONDLER fanfic..Monica and Chandler talk. one shot.


**Okey Dokes, so this is my _first_ fanfic ever. I decided to give it a try. And if I suck so bad, then I'll do you all the favor and disappear….no really.**

**Some Mondler mush…**

**It takes place somewhere during fourth season…although I don't really think it matters. I just wrote it out of nowhere. It was just something to fill my night.**

**Disclaimer….They are _obviously_ not mine. Because if they were…. well, I'd be dancing a lot. And I don't dance.**

"Hello children." Chandler said as he walked to the apartment. He walked over to the fridge and took out a yoo-hoo.

"Hey." Said both Phoebe and Monica barely looking up from the coffee table.

"Oh! No! No, Monica that's not fair!" Phoebe said standing up and pointing at Monica.

"What? It's totally fair! You just don't get the rules! When you have the ace of spades you can trade that for either a double king or a double queen so that moves you to a level 4, which there, you can steal or kill and card you like except for a spades. Phoebe! I've told you that seven times already, c'mon!"

Pheobe looked at Monica aggravated. Then she looked at Chandler, who was still standing by the table drinking his chocolate milk practically enjoying this.

"Yeah, no, I need coffee."

Monica stopped shuffling the cards and looked at her confused. "Phoebe, you have coffee right there." She said pointing at Phoebe's half-full mug.

"No, _cough-_y. Coughy, I'm coughy. Coughs forcefully. I have to go lie down, seeya." She stands up, looks at Chandler, who's been watching the whole thing without saying a word, and whispers something loud enough for him to hear, but not so much for Monica to. "Get out while you still can!"

Chandler gave her a worried look and then turned to Monica when Phoebe was gone. She was sitting on the floor picking up the cards. She looked somewhat sad but tried to hide it as best she could. Of course Chandler knew her better, so he went over to the couch and sat next to where she was sitting on the floor.

"Hey don't worry about her, it's Phoebe. She gives up faster than…._ me_." He said grimacing. Monica looked at him and smiled.

"Eh." She said, still smiling. "But it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, really. Just some…_work_ stuff."

"Uh-huh." He said crossing his legs, "So this work stuff, does it have anything to do with _relationship_…stuff?"

She looked down at her legs then stood up to sit next to Chandler.

"I saw Richard today." She said looking into his eyes as if to find a simple clue on what to do.

"Who, Richard- Tall, bushy Richard?"

Monica nodded still looking at him.

"What happened?"

She began to play with her nails.

"He said he was doing good- he _looked_ good." She stopped and looked at Chandler. "He was with his fiancé." She looked away and then stood up.

"Aw Mon, it's ok." He said standing up to hold her. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm ok though. I guess I had to see him _sometime_, you know. But he's doing so great. Even better than when he was with m--"

"Don't say that!" He said letting her go. "I saw how he looked at you. I saw how you cared about each other. He just screwed up. Big time. But don't let that put you down. You _really_ don't need him. You're still young and he's…not." She let out a faint smile but still looked hurt.

"Look, I always figured you'd marry a nice _young _guy. Someone who can atleast eat shrimp without worrying about a heart attack or something."

"Hey!" Monica said

"I'm just saying!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "You should be able to be comfortable with someone you really love. If not, then…then you'll end up like me!"

Monica's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're right! I _could_ end up like you!"

"Ok, don't look _too_ worried." Chandler said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm just playing. Thanks Chandler." She lifted her head and looked up at him. "You're really the only one who can cheer me up…if that's what you call 'cheering up'."

"Well, I _have_ cheered up over two women. So it's nothing new." He said smiling.

She hugged him again and tried to think about the last time she was this comfortable around someone.

**So there you go. My first story (not really a _story_) done. Awhoohoo!**

**You can review if you'd like. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
